


Masochistic Curiosity

by EmBethMarsh



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Chastity Device, M/M, Minor Violence, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmBethMarsh/pseuds/EmBethMarsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Drrr!! Kink Meme, in which, Izaya discovers he's a masochist during a fight with Shizuo and the two decide to experiment further together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The alley, one very accustomed to their constant cat and mouse chases, was yet again host to the blonde brute and raven informant. The violent pursuit seemed no different from any of their previous. Well, until Izaya reached the end of the alley and was forced into a quick stop; a new wall had been built where the exit of the alley had been; it must have been really new for the information broker to have not heard anything of it. With some quick thought, since the oncoming Shizuo was dangerously close to his own location, he glanced around for any wall protrudes that might service his parkour. Even with a run up, there was no way he could jump as high as the wall without something else to stand on; this must be the only alley in the world without those big industrial bins. Shizuo's charging footsteps were echoing much louder and Izaya decided that attempting to scale the wall seemed pointless. All he needed was to fail and injure himself before facing the strongest guy in Ikebukuro. Instead, he whipped out his knife and took a fighting stance. Just in time too since Shizuo barged around the corner with a signature street sign in tow which was instantly flung then instantly dodged. In return, Izaya flung one of his knives which was also easily dodged. The raven smirked realising the blocked exit had offered some variation in their usually predictable fights.  
Seeing Izaya's trademark smile only further riled the blonde who, with no thought, charged straight for his target. Izaya, with thought, jumped out of the way hoping Shizuo would run straight into the new wall. What both had failed to account for was the actual size of the alley; there was barely any room for Izaya to stay out of the way so he firmly brandished his knife, assuming Shizuo would stop at the sight of it. Of course, as unpredictable as ever, the blade pierced the ex-bartender's shoulder but not so much as a grimace of pain was spotted. If anything, it just made him more angry. Izaya reached for a second knife but Shizuo quickly grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head, high enough to force Izaya on his tip toes.  
With one hand keeping a tight grip on the wrists, the other gripped the handle of the pocket knife and pulled it out. Again, he didn't even wince,  
“If we were the other way around, you'd probably stab me, right?” The blonde stated through gritted teeth, glancing at the blood covered blade. His eyes then met the informant's who was keeping uncharacteristically quiet (at the end of the day, this was still an interesting opportunity to observe a human in this murderous state, even if that human was more of a monster.) “So if I did the same to you...” The knife was swiftly brought up to Izaya's throat who squirmed in the blonde's grip but to no avail, “...you can't really complain, can ya?” Izaya swallowed, the knife bobbing up and then back down slightly over the contours of his Adam's apple. The cool blade opposing his rising temperature as his sweat and Shizuo's blood combined. Curiosity killed the cat and all; this was his own fault for not escaping when he had the chance and instead succumbing to his love of human observation. The knife pierced slightly, drawing blood but not deep enough to be serious before Shizuo faltered. He growled and briefly glanced at the crimson eyes. He'd deny it with every fibre of his being but Izaya's eyes depicted some fear, some helplessness, some actual human emotion. Enough for Shizuo to see it and feel something vaguely resembling sympathy for Izaya. He threw the knife to the side with fierce anger and Izaya used the opportunity to try and wriggle free again, kicking his legs towards the brute. It had little damage effect and Shizuo simply pressed his own leg roughly into Izaya's thighs to stop him kicking.  
The restraint, the feeling of weakness and being completely at the mercy of another human was relatively new to him. That combined with the lack of control, that is. It was all somewhat... thrilling. He pushed against Shizuo but it had no affect, all increasing his helplessness. It caused a pleasurable ache in his lower stomach. The up close and personal situation had him panting beneath the harsh grip. It was exciting him too much, the blood rushing straight to his growing erection, that he was incredibly surprised had appeared. With Shizuo's leg so dangerously close to the hardening area, Izaya couldn't help but buck involuntarily to get any kind of friction.  
Shizuo removed his glasses and raised an eyebrow, simply watching the strange actions of his captured prey. It took a moment and a quick brush from Izaya's hard cock for him to gauge what was happening. The smirk that appeared on his face could rival the raven's usual expression as he realised the situation, “You're more perverted than I thought, flea.” Shizuo muttered, looking the smaller man up and down,  
“Ooo, Shizu-chan thinks about m-” He began but Shizuo pushed him further into the wall, enough to cause a few cracks in the bricks behind him. He inadvertently groaned from the pain, his curious nature questioning whether it was this pain, the restraint or the lack of control that was causing his attraction, “If it's any consolation, Shizu-chan, I'm as surprised as you are.” He muttered, once again trying to gain more friction to his nether regions or trying to get Shizuo to hurt him some more since both had the same effect.  
“If you're hoping I'll touch you, you're wrong.” He breathed and viciously kneed the other man's groin. Izaya tried to curl up from the initial pain but couldn't from being restrained. All in all, it only served to further turn on Izaya who wantonly moaned from the pain. He laughed, eyes glaring red with excitement,  
“Shizu-chan doesn't need to touch me.” He stated through laboured breaths and raucous laughter. It simply angered Shizuo more and he clenched his free fist, hitting Izaya square in the stomach. He tried to curl up again but failed before bucking for that non existent friction that would send him over the edge. The grip on his wrists seemed to tighten with anger and the bricks behind him cracked some more; although he was a little thankful it was the bricks cracking and not bones. As the pain increased so did his pleasure until, with one final kick from Shizuo, he moaned and came in his underwear.  
“You really are sick, flea, enjoying this.” He absently-mindedly commented, as if it was brand new information to Izaya. The blonde roughly pushed the post-orgasmic and therefore slightly weakened man to the concrete floor. He began to lift himself up but was swiftly kicked back down again. Shizuo placed his foot on Izaya's throat, pressing down, “Then again, I enjoyed it too.” He glanced down at Izaya who was gripping Shizuo's shoe, to ensure he could still breath,  
“Sh-should do it 'gain...” Izaya muttered, wanting to explore his new found masochism to the fullest as his smirk crept back onto his face,  
“Oh, we'll do it again.” Shizuo commented, lighting a cigarette before removing his foot and hovering it above Izaya's crotch, “I wanna know what other freaky things get you off...” He firmly placed his foot down onto the other man causing him to groan and writhe. Shizuo flicked his cigarette to the ground and began to walk away, “Tonight at my place, flea.” He called with some humour to his tone as he stuffed his hands in his pocket and disappeared from Izaya's view. The raven propped himself up against the wall, realising his whole body ached. The alley suddenly echoed with manic laughter, followed by a quick grimace of pain. He ran his fingers through his hair, wondering what protozoan things Shizuo might do tonight. His overly sensitive cock weakly hardened again, just from imaging the brutish things Shizuo could do. Apparently, his new found masochism was so great, he didn't even need the actual pain, just the thought of it.  
\---  
He'd considered not taking up Shizuo's invitation but after spending the whole day contemplating over his... discovery, he'd decided that it wasn't such a terrible idea. Of course, he'd also contemplated that it might be some trick of Shizuo's and that the ex-bartender was finally going to kill him. But if that had been the case, he'd have probably killed Izaya earlier today when he had the chance. That meant Shizuo must be as curious as he was to explore and experiment. Obviously, the level of his masochism had actually quite shocked him. He'd told some people he was masochistic but not on this level and certainly not sexually.  
Izaya reached Shizuo's apartment complex (with his vast information network, of course Izaya knew where the other man lived). He shoved his hands into his pockets and continued up to the flat,  
“Oh...” Shizuo exclaimed with a smile that replaced the normal anger he'd express when he usually saw the smaller man, “Didn't think you'd actually show.” He stated and walked away from the open door as Izaya invited himself in since the other had neglected to,  
“Well, I didn't want to disappoint Shizu-chan.” He teasingly commented back through habit of trying to rile up the blonde. Shizuo, however, stayed relatively calm, keeping in mind the actual reason Izaya was here,  
“Don't get the wrong idea, flea. I didn't invite you over because 'cause I wanna get you off. I invited you 'cause I like beating you up.” He grinned again. Of course, enjoying causing 'the flea' pain wasn't the only reason, not only had he been relatively calm all day from venting his anger, he'd also got home and beat himself off to the image of the writhing, in pain man. Unlike Izaya, he'd not really questioned why it had turned him on; he was used to his bodies abnormalities. The blonde turned back around to see Izaya still stood near the door whilst the other glanced back with his own smirk,  
“And here I thought this was the beginning of a budding romance. You've broken my heart, Shizu-” Izaya had glanced away for a moment and within that moment, Shizuo had stormed over to him and grabbed his jaw roughly, cutting off the end of that irritating nickname. He pushed the man into the door, a bang loudly emitting from the force,  
“Don't think you have any control here, flea. If you wanna do this, then I'm in charge.” His grip tightened to the point Izaya winced slightly. But those words, the lack of control and Shizuo's coarse fingers pressing deeply into his jaw, almost to the point of breaking were enough to warrant an accidental moan from the raven. Shizuo sniffed, “I'm guessing your fine with that.” He stated in relation to Izaya's noise and without waiting for further confirmation, continued, “You're gonna strip and stop fucking calling me 'Shizu-chan'...” He spat the name in disgust, “Call me 'sir'.” He stated and gave one forceful push before releasing Izaya and taking a seat on his sofa. It took a moment before Izaya composed himself enough to even think about Shizuo's instructions. The last thing he wanted was to completely submit to Shizuo, well that's what his head said. His growing erection, however, protested any psychological reasoning with physical need.  
The infamous fur rimmed jacket was slipped off, followed by his black shirt, socks and trousers. Just the boxers remained. If he removed them, his last layer of protection, that would be it; he'd be completely giving into Shizuo. Again, his mind screamed no, but his body countered with another twinge in his lower body, the hard on trying to escape the underwear. Obviously, the list of things that made him a masochist seemed to be increasing: pain, restraint, no control and evidently some humiliation. He swallowed before fingering the waistband and then swiftly removing them, “Doesn't take much.” Shizuo chuckled slightly, gesturing to Izaya's already hard prick. The informant uncomfortably shifted, hands moving to cover his groin, “No.” Shizuo stated and unconsciously, Izaya's hands froze and fell back to his sides. He wasn't sure why he obeyed Shizuo as quickly as he had, this submissive masochism was already becoming second nature to him. That was somewhat unnerving. Then again, this whole situation was unnerving him. The blonde stood up and disappeared into another room for a moment, returning with two neckties. Izaya hadn't moved from his position and simply observed the ex-bartender, gauging what exactly Shizuo might have planned. Of course, the ties revealed a lack of formal equipment, not that Izaya had expected Shizuo to be some professional S&M dominant. Of course, if this relationship was going to be a long-term thing, they could always buy equipment later.  
Shizuo approached him with the ties, making him lose his train of thought. Once again, Izaya found himself pushed into the door, this time face first as his hands were roughly tied behind his back. The material was pulled tight enough to cut into his wrists painfully, a feat only Shizuo with his super strength could accomplish. He was pushed and pulled around again so he was facing Shizuo. With his hands trapped between the door and his bareback, he tested the bonds. With his pocket knife, he'd make quick work of it but that was safely tucked away in his jacket. But right now, it would be a struggle to escape. He gasped at the thought of being trapped, the fervour going straight to his cock.  
In the meantime, Shizuo had picked up the discarded underwear, balling it up, “Open wide.” He stated, glancing at Izaya's closed mouth. The other realised the blonde's intention and smirked to cover what he was actually feeling; a strange sense of excitement despite the humiliation the situation should cause. Well, that was the whole point in Izaya being here, to test his limits, to test what other things could get him off,  
“Yes, sir.” Izaya cooed with amusement, before the balled up fabric was shoved into his mouth, muffling any further moans. The second tie was then secured around his head to stop the raven expelling the fabric. It dulled a particularly loud moan that Izaya emitted from the further restraint. His cock was at it's limit now; it was sort of embarrassing that such simple activities could get him so painfully hard. Not that he'd have to worry about cumming any time soon since the final piece of restraint was a ribbon tightly tied around the base of his leaking shaft. He groaned in protest and some pain from the cutting ribbon before Shizuo roughly pulled him away from the door,  
“Bend over the table.” A quick push towards a breakfast bar confirmed where the table was. He stumbled towards it, struggling to get his footing from the rough push. The surface of the table was cold against his warm, aroused body and he hissed through the gag when the two made contact. Shizuo followed, loosening the top few buttons of his shirt but not removing any clothing completely, “You're lucky, flea.” He muttered, kneading Izaya's exposed ass, before leaning over the other man and whispering, “I vented most of my anger towards you earlier so this should be easy...”. The hot breath against his ear and Shizuo's cool hands on his bare bottom elicited another muffled moan and an uncomfortable shuffle to try and remove the make shift cock ring. Shizuo stood up again, removing his hands, before bringing one back down in a fluid motion, striking it's target perfectly. Expecting it, Izaya stayed silent against the pain. It was the same for the next couple of smacks as the milky ass was gaining a pink hue. Around that time, Izaya could no longer hold back his whimpers that gradually turned to screams after a particularly harsh barrage of slaps from Shizuo. He tightly closed his eyes to stop them watering. Of course, it wouldn't be as painful if his cock wasn't straining against it's chastity. The pain from the slaps was reverberating straight to his groin causing more pain against the tied material which caused further pleasure causing further pain. Izaya's masochism had trapped him in this pleasure/pain cycle. A particularly vicious slap gained a particularly loud scream, “Tch, gag's pointless now.” Shizuo commented, untying the knot from around his head. Izaya pushed out his balled up underwear, heavily panting. Shizuo didn't wait for him to catch his breath and slapped him a few times more before the raven could no longer suffer the cycle no more,  
“Shizu- sir...” Izaya panted, “I nee-eed to come.” He whined as Shizuo stopped,  
“Ask me nicely.” Shizuo stated with another quick slap to reinforce the order,  
“Please, let me come, sir.” He instantly replied with little to no thought. It was the second time, he'd recklessly obeyed an order from Shizuo and his eyes widened in surprise; this would take some getting used to. Either way, the request was good enough for Shizuo; he'd vented enough today. His hand reached around and undid the knot at the base of Izaya's cock, slapping him once more, sending him right over the edge. Despite only cumming a few hours earlier, he produced ropes of cum over the marble surface. Shizuo pulled him up, not wanting the flea to linger any longer than necessary, tsk-ing at the mess Izaya had made, “Clean this up.” The raven grimaced as he head was pushed closer to the semen. He understood what Shizuo was driving at and was in no state to protest. He licked his lips before doing the same with thick white liquid. His face contorted into disgust from the taste but the degradation was still exciting him.  
The tie was roughly undone once the blonde was satisfied with the clean up. He was instructed to get dressed and get out, which he mainly complied with up until the 'leaving' point,  
“Does sir not want to cum too?” He teased, quite aware that Shizuo was hard having felt the length pressed against him through the spanking. The blonde growled as Izaya strolled towards him. Hands attempted to reached out for Shizuo, but they were swiftly caught by the larger pair,  
“I don't want you touching me anywhere, flea.” He explained through gritted teeth as Izaya grinned,  
“But it's my fault sir is hard after all.” Izaya commented back but Shizuo managed to ignore him, pushing him towards the door and out of it.  
The smirk didn't leave Izaya's face even as the door slammed behind him. It wasn't until he got home and collapsed on the sofa did his expression even falter,  
“That certainly was... interesting.” He mused aloud with a slight chuckle before bringing both fists onto his coffee table with a loud bang. Whatever the reason was unknown to anyone but him; perhaps it was a result of the new discovery or the frustration and surprise that went along with it. Or maybe it was through feeling inferior to Shizuo. He audibly sighed and wondered whether he could coax Shizuo into doing it again.


	2. Chapter 2

Izaya writhed. Shizuo had left him in this position for most of the night. He'd managed to get some relief from his situation by falling into an uneasy sleep. That had only lasted three or four hours, however, until he woke up a heated sweat, painfully reminded of where he was.  
Continuing his S&M exploration with Shizuo had seemed a good idea, but at this present moment he couldn't quite think why. Then again, he was having trouble thinking straight about anything. The blonde had some work to do with Tom and as far as Izaya could tell, he hadn't arrived back yet. But since he'd been left blindfolded with noise cancelling headphones, his analysis could be wrong. As if the sensory deprivation weren't enough, the steady vibration of a butt plug could be heard as well as tight cock ring that had left his erection an unhealthy purple colour. One pair of handcuffs also bit painfully into his hands, tightly wrapped around the headboard of Shizuo's bed.  
As was evident in the new found equipment, Shizuo had really upped his game. It had taken three or four meetings before it occurred to the blonde to buy some essentials, with which, Izaya's 'suffering' seemed to have increased. Since he wasn't around this particular evening, Shizuo wanted to take the opportunity to try out some of the new equipment (that ultimately, Izaya had paid for). Anyway, that was what brought them to now. Several meetings later, neither had quit and now they had professional equipment.   
The blonde crashed through the bedroom door, the loud boom even audible to the headphone-clad Izaya, who jumped slightly. The squirming raven whimpered to get the other's attention,  
“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Shizuo dismissed as if speaking to some pet that was demanding immediate attention once he entered the home. The blindfold was discarded first causing Izaya to blink a few times as his eyes adjusted back to normal light. It was damp with tears, further evident by Izaya's watering eyes, “That bad, huh?” Shizuo stated with no sympathy to his tone, removing the headphones. The top glanced down at his submissive and grabbed his hair from the root in a harsh grasp. More water flooded from Izaya's eyes despite his internal protests; he loathed the fact Shizuo could drive out these reactions from him, whether they were physical or emotional. Obviously, the blonde loved it; he finally had the flea under his control. Regardless of Izaya's frequently surprised expression at the increasingly depraved things that got him off, Shizuo could tell the other enjoyed it, otherwise he wouldn't keep coming back.  
He tightened his grip in Izaya's hair before leaning closer to him, “What d'you say?” He growled with a smile at his prey,  
“Thank you, s-sir.” Izaya gasped as the grip in his hair was suddenly gone. Shizuo's 'sir' rule had become more extreme to the point where Izaya had to thank his “master” for anything he did, good or bad, pleasure or pain. Izaya was still stubbornly apprehensive about complying, mainly because it sometimes resulted in punishment. It appeared Shizuo was too impatient for that tonight or drunk, one of the two.  
The blonde grasped the cock ring as well as the base of the cock, stroking upwards roughly. A choked moan emitted from Izaya as well as a glance down from surprise; despite their numerous sessions, this marked the first time Shizuo touched him sensually. Actually, he'd rarely touched Izaya for anything other than putting equipment on or in. Even in his roughed up state, the informant could tell from these actions that the blonde was most definitely drunk. Not that he'd complain since these were the first pleasant ministrations he'd received from the man. The cock ring was slipped off but replaced with Shizuo's tight grasp. He inadvertently bucked against the still fist causing an amused grin from the other,  
“You're gonna earn it.” Shizuo remarked and completely removed all contact to the abused dick. The larger man's trousers were unbuckled, revealing a bobbing hard-on. The handcuffs were released from the headboard but re-locked behind Izaya's back as he was pulled into a bent over, knelt position. The other sat in front, tight grip resuming itself in Izaya's hair, pushing the raven further to his hard cock. Izaya took a deep breath, expecting this to be as rough as his previous treatment. Not that he'd know since this marked the first time Shizuo had let the other touch him. The brute must be really intoxicated.  
Shizuo didn't wait or let Izaya move at his own pace, oh no, the grip had been functional as opposed to just another painful opportunity. The full manhood of the blonde was sheathed completely in Izaya's mouth. He gagged slightly, trying to accustom himself to the length. The chance didn't last long, however, before Shizuo violently thrust, both hands taking a firm grasp of the straight locks of hair. Some drool escaped Izaya's lips along with a deep moan. Shizuo harmonised with his unchaste noise when Izaya's moan reverberated around his dick.  
After setting a rhythm, he let go of Izaya's hair, trusting the other to maintain the thrust pattern. It was kept up for a while before the raven attempted his own moves, lapping at the slit for a moment before swallowing the shaft whole again. He froze for a moment at the base, closing his eyes tightly as he felt close to his own orgasm from the still vibrating butt plug. Not that this had been addressed but he grew concerned about cumming before Shizuo; it sounded like something that might result in punishment. He withdrew his mouth with a pop,  
“I need to come, sir.” He stated, Shizuo sensing a tone of panic even though Izaya had tried to cover it. The blonde sniffed before his grip was replaced in the raven hair and he pushed the other back down,  
“You shouldn't even think about cumming before me.” He growled, giving a reinforcing tug of the hair. Izaya whimpered as his head was bobbed a few times. He was too far gone to actually concentrate on pleasuring the larger man; postponing his orgasm was draining him,  
“'ease 'ir...” He cried around the cock, eyes tightly closed and watering again. The bound man's begging was enough to send Shizuo over the edge. He pulled out quick enough to coat Izaya's face in splashes of the substance. After that the blonde collapsed onto the bed at the side of the surprised crimson-eyed-covered-in-cum man who uncomfortably shuffled around causing the butt plug to shift and him to cry out. Shizuo cracked one eye open,  
“You can come but don't get that shit on me.” He pushed Izaya further away from him as the other's face contorted to pleasure as he shamelessly rubbed against Shizuo's bed sheet for that friction that he so desperately needed. He leant forward as he came, his seed mainly splattering on the sheet. The blonde had silently watched Izaya before pulling out the butt plug and discarding it elsewhere,  
“Thank you, sir.” Izaya croaked; voice dry from moaning and crying out. The handcuffs were also swiftly removed which the raven took as a pointer to leave. Then again, Shizuo was practically asleep which meant Izaya could actually clean himself up before heading out.  
Several minutes later, the fully dressed Izaya, now cleaned up and looking like his typical self stood in the bedroom doorway, glancing at the sleeping ex-bartender. To match his usual clothes, a smirk appeared on his face as if the past 8+ hours hadn't happened; he hadn't become some kind of submissive whore, serving Shizuo's every whim. Really, he chose not to think about his strange behaviour that went with the transformation between “normal” Izaya and masochistic Izaya. He was, himself, becoming one of the more interesting humans from his observation. Pfft, he blamed Shizu-chan for bringing this side of him out. Maybe it was time he punished the blonde.  
With that thought in mind, he slipped back onto Shizuo's bed, simply laying next to the blonde. It didn't seem like a bold move, but Izaya knew that Shizuo would hate it, especially if Izaya insisted it was all Shizuo's idea. The blonde probably wouldn't have much recollection of tonight anyway. He gently placed Shizuo's arm over his slim waist, bringing the two closer together and drifted off into an easy sleep, exhausted from today's activities.  
\---  
It was safe to say that the next morning Shizuo had been surprised to find the flea peacefully sleeping beside him. Of course, his surprise quickly turned to frustration then to full blown anger, which needed to be vented quickly lest he destroy his own apartment. Then again, a sound asleep Izaya wasn't all bad. It meant the flea's guard was completely down. Perfect.  
Izaya had definitely slept soundly through the night, maybe from what he'd gone through directly before sleep. In fact, he felt a little like he'd slept in, which was unusual for him. Perhaps he was too comfy here? Whatever. It was probably time to play with Shizu-chan before he woke up anyway. That's when Izaya finally moved and found his hands to be bound. Regardless, he smirked, realising the unpredictable Shizu-chan had struck again and clearly one upped him. On top of the tightly bound wrists (not handcuffs this time, the way it cut into his skin felt more like rope), he was naked against the sheets and there was something attached to his groin. The raven shuffled free of the sheets to investigate further, sitting up against the headboard. A metal cage surrounded his flaccid cock, a ring at the base tightly encircling his ball sack with a secured padlock; he wasn't getting it off without the key or some excruciating pain, more so than even he'd enjoy. It wasn't a painful device per se, but was uncomfortable and getting hard wouldn't happen. He knew letting Shizuo choose all the equipment was a bad idea. It seemed thrilling at the time, not knowing what he might be subjected to and all but it was beginning to backfire.  
The blonde strolled into the bedroom, glancing at his curious prey who was still inspecting the device,  
“What is this, Shizu-chan?” Izaya asked with an amused tone, he figured they were out of 'playtime' hours so the mandatory rules shouldn't apply,  
“Punishment, flea.” He responded, almost as amused as the other,  
“And why do I need punishment?” Izaya questioned as if he were a small child requiring an explanation for everything,  
“Soiling my bed with your flea germs.” The blonde answered and lifted a large duffel bag onto the bed. He rummaged around, crimson eyes keeping an intrigued watch over what he might pull out. Two battery operated bullet vibrators were dropped onto the bed along with a flesh-like vibrator. The crimson eyes clouded with lust at the mere thought of how Shizuo might use his selected items. The duffel bag was kicked back under the bed as he continued to eye the toys. A roll of tape was also removed, this time from the bedside drawer and a couple of strips were ripped off, prepared for use. It became increasingly obvious to the raven how Shizuo was planning to “punish” him, especially as the individual pieces of tape were attached to the individual bullet vibrators and secured to Izaya's nipples. They weren't turned on, just yet; obviously waiting for the pièce de résistance to be inserted first. He brought the longer phallus item to Izaya's mouth, “Suck it as well as you did last night.” Shizuo whispered into the other's ear,  
“If Shizu-chan enjoyed it so much, he could just fuck m-” Before the end of the sentence was uttered, Shizuo forced the plastic length into the other's mouth as far as possible. The raven spluttered somewhat before ensuring the shaft got an even coat since he knew it's destination. Again, Shizuo's patience was severely lacked and Izaya was positive the vibrator wasn't fully covered. Izaya's face forcefully met the bed when Shizuo pushed forward and roughly inserted the dildo. As suspected, the shaft wasn't nearly covered if the difficult time Shizuo had inserting it was anything to go by. The raven whimpered somewhat when it finally penetrated the first ring of muscle and in one hard push was fully sheathed. Had Izaya been normal and not the raging masochist he was, he might have screamed from the pain. Instead some frantic pants were emitted whilst he tried to adjust to the stretching size. The damn thing hadn't even been turned on yet and he could already feel his penis filling with blood. That's when he remembered the chastity device which was becoming increasingly snug. A low hum indicated the vibrator had been turned on before Izaya was pulled up for the bullets attached to his nipples to begin a similar treatment. All were immediately turned to full power as Shizuo dropped Izaya back to his bent position, checking his hands were still firmly tied. Then the blonde up and left the room entirely, leaving the smaller man in this sorry position.  
Izaya tried to will himself to concentrate on anything but the vibrations up his ass and on his nipples since it was increasing the size of his erection that was now painfully compressed into the metal cage. Even when he seemed to control the pleasurable vibrations, other factors were serving to turn him on even further. The pain in his groin itself meant he was once again stuck in the pleasure-pain cycle. Plus, the situation once again had him feeling trapped and lacking control. He frustratedly screamed into Shizuo's bed sheet, surprised again at how pleasurable this torture actually was; the fact that he couldn't get hard, making him hard. He wiggled around in his rope bondage, hoping that Shizuo's strength might be more reasonable in the morning. The movement, however, caused the vibrator to move and push right against his prostate sending sensational waves straight to his trapped dick.  
It felt like hours had gone by when in reality, it was more like five minutes before the stimulation became too much to bear. His nipples were numb, ass sore and cock feeling like it might drop off. That's when he unwittingly began to cry from the physical barrage. Shizuo also decided to stroll back in around that time too, paying little attention to whether the other was crying or not. The toys were switched off and put away except the chastity device which remained in place. The rope was untied and discarded and Izaya rolled onto his side,  
“Thank you, sir.” He stated, sounding the most pathetic Shizuo had ever heard him,  
“Tsk, that was only the beginning of your punishment.” He commented before standing up to leave again, “I guess I'll let you rest first.”  
Some time later, Shizuo re-entered the bedroom deciding his sub had had more than enough time to rest back up. He found Izaya curled up and asleep but in about the same position he'd left the other in, “Oi, get up.” The blonde called out, backing it up with a tap to the face. Of course a 'tap' with Shizuo's strength, turned into a quick smack, but it did the job. The raven immediately sat up, looking a little bit disoriented from the treatment but otherwise seemed his same annoying self,  
“Shizu-chan is so mean.” He whined, carefully observing the other man who had once again reached into the bag. Izaya's heart skipped a beat, wondering what exactly he might pull out this time. Some excitement and some anxiety coursing through his body. This time he removed a string of 10 anal beads and some lube, tossing both to Izaya, “Get them in and get dressed.” The larger man simply stated before making himself comfy on the bed; obviously Shizuo planned to stay and watch Izaya. The lube's lid was unscrewed and a copious amount spread onto his hand; there seemed hardly any point in lube since he'd been stretched out by the vibrator. The raven could only assume Shizuo wanted to do something nice for him after earlier and Izaya wasn't taking further chances as he inserted two fingers at once and applied the cool liquid. The digits worked in and out, a cheeky third finger added before the lube was applied to the beads. They were all of equal size, about a 2 inch diameter with a particularly long string at the end which the circle to pull them out with was attached to. He guessed the string's length was so the balls could be inserted quite deep. All got a thorough coating before the first was pushed to the puckered opening and slowly inserted. As suspected, he'd been stretched enough to avoid too much discomfort so the first 5 were easily swallowed up. The 6th and 7th were tricky but with some persistence were inserted. He froze when he came to the next bead, a distinct “filled” feeling coming over him, “Keep going.” Shizuo growled and Izaya nodded, bearing the feeling before inserting the next. An inadvertent whimper escaped his lips as the 8th bead rolled against the others and against his walls pleasantly. Before he could enjoy the pleasure too much (which would result in a situation like earlier), he pushed the last two, hoping to increase the pain. The plan seemed to work for a while since he was overcome with the filled feeling again and if he didn't move, neither did the balls. But Shizuo had told him to insert them and then get dressed so staying still wasn't an option. To confirm that Shizuo lent over and firmly slapped the exposed ass meaning Izaya clenched against the balls, moaning when they rolled over his prostate. He jumped out of the way to avoid another slap but with the cock cage and beads; his usually quick movements were severely restricted. Fortunately, the jump had landed him next to his clothes which he put on as fast as his current state allowed.  
Shizuo carefully watched the other change, picking up on the subtle grimaces which suggested he was trying to subdue the pleasure and ultimately not get hard again. After a struggle, Izaya was clad in his normal clothes and propped himself against the wall to keep steady,  
“No time to rest, louse, blow job now.” The raven smirked, pushing himself from the wall toward Shizuo, carefully,  
“A couple of days ago, you didn't want me to touch you and now you can't get enough of me, Shizu-chan.” He mused as Shizuo pulled him closer, eliciting a gasp,  
“Don't get the wrong idea, Izaya-kun, I just didn't realise you had such a whorish talent for giving blow jobs.” The blonde growled, familiar grip back in the other's hair.  
The blow job was quick, Shizuo once again trying to go too fast for Izaya's careful pace. The raven was pushed away after swallowing everything given to him but frantically tried to steady himself to prevent more friction. The larger man sat up and grabbed the front of Izaya's V-neck, “Keep those in all day.” Shizuo instructed, referring to the beads as Izaya pathetically glanced up as if expecting the other to take back the order. The hand gripping his shirt slipped down to his groin and took a firm grasp, “Don't even think about trying to remove this.”  
“Yes, sir.” He mewled back, eyes tightly closed to will away the feel of Shizuo's hand on his clothed and caged cock. Once the grip was gone, Izaya swiftly got up, cringing as he did so before slowly making his way out of the apartment. Even at this speed, the balls were pleasurably rolling around; it was going to be a tough day!


	3. Chapter 3

Throughout the day, Izaya had crossed Shizuo's mind. A couple of weeks ago, Shizuo wouldn't be smart enough nor care enough to figure out why. But now it was different. Because of their arrangement, the cat and mouse relationship the two had been infamous for, had changed. And now, the flea had been on Shizuo's mind. Constantly, on his mind. Especially today, ever since Izaya left, ass full and cock restrained, he'd flooded Shizuo's unfortunate thoughts. The blonde collapsed onto his bed, considering a nap until it was about time Izaya showed up. His brown eyes lazily explored the ceiling, wondering whether the other had stuck to their arrangement. A louder thought in his mind questioned why he cared. Only a week or so he'd said he was in this to beat Izaya up and that was that but something had changed. Granted, the ex-bartender was still enjoying seeing the other squirm and writhe at the whim of whatever painful concoction Shizuo could come up with. But that wasn't exactly what he'd had in mind when he'd said he wanted to beat Izaya up. It seemed to be having a similar effect to simply beating Izaya though; the blonde was much calmer outside of these sessions, whether he was traditionally beating Izaya or not. Plus, the pair had stopped causing as much destruction in their frequent Ikebukuro brawls, which was fortunate for all street signs in the area. All in all, their arrangement was working pretty well for them both, right? Well, other than Shizuo had never planned to enjoy this in the same way as Izaya. That was definitely unexpected. Did this mean he liked Izaya?  
Wait, no, whoa, he was not going there! This was purely sexual, that was all. It wasn't like he got any outside of this relationship. It was just biology. That was it.  
Why was it that thoughts like this always appeared right before sleep?  
He groaned and punched the wall behind him, causing some ceiling plaster to fall onto him. Damn flea. There was no point in trying to nap anymore; it just caused stupid ideas to enter his mind. Plus, Izaya usually arrived around this time and he was greatly looking forward to how the raven had coped today.  
An hour or so later, Shizuo's impatience reached dangerous levels. Where the fuck was that guy? Had he completely backed out of their arrangement without saying anything? Had this just been another trick of his all along? Had Shizuo been too harsh? With that thought, another wall of the apartment took a punch of anger, wrapped with some guilt as an image of how pathetic Izaya's expression turned earlier was vividly recalled. If the raven had been having trouble even before leaving Shizuo's apartment, then spending the whole day in that situation would be torturous. Maybe he hadn't even made it back to Shinjuku and was still somewhere in Ikebukuro, trying to keep as still as possible to ease the situation, masochism at it's limit. Shizuo began a nervous pace as similar thoughts raided his mind before he decided to seek out the other man himself. He grabbed open the door and forcefully bumped straight into Izaya, sending both straight to the ground. 

The blonde glanced at the other, recovering quicker due to his inexplicable strength and the fact he hadn't been in a state of vasocongestion for the whole day,  
“Where've you been, flea?” Shizuo stated, grabbing the other's collar. It hadn't meant to be an angry move, in truth, it was through worry but he wasn't especially good at expressing emotions correctly,  
“Sorry sir, it's been difficult to walk.” He freely admitted as Shizuo pulled him to a standing position and then inside the apartment. The blonde's worries had clearly been pointless and he exhaled with relief, not letting go of the other's collar, “Could it be sir was worried? Felt guilty?” Izaya's situation might have been enough to stop the 'Shizu-chan' nickname but obviously hadn't altered the arrogant attitude. Shizuo just glared before tightening his grip,  
“Did you follow my order?” Ignoring the flea was probably the best technique to dropping certain subjects. Izaya slowly nodded, not wanting to admit that he'd actually stuck to the instruction when it would've been so easy not to. Not that he wanted to provoke any more punishments from the blonde. Asking was made quite redundant when Shizuo openly groped the other to check the chastity device was still in place and mmm'd in an almost impressed tone,  
“See, I followed sir's instruction. I think I deserve a reward.” Izaya folded his arms in mock protest as Shizuo finally let go of his black V-neck. In all honesty, he agreed with the flea; after what he'd been through today, he probably did deserve something good in return. However, knowing Izaya, he'd want something ridiculous or something that would piss Shizuo off,  
“Tch, your reward is getting to cum.” Shizuo stated and pulled the raven to the bedroom before he could protest, “Strip.” He didn't need to be told twice and began stripping straight away. The sudden change from a slow pace most of the day to this excited-fast-striping-speed only served to invigorate the beads again, warranting a quiet moan. Shizuo simply watched on, trying to appear indifferent as he had in most their sessions. Although, he was sure Izaya could annoyingly tell what he was actually thinking. Hell, he could probably tell what Shizuo was thinking better than Shizuo could. The last item of Izaya's clothing was placed in a pile on the floor as the now naked man awaited further instruction. Even the simple act of undressing had stimulated enough to evoke a half-hearted yet trapped erection in the cock cage. The member had turned an ugly purple colour which raised an invalidity in the term 'blue balls'. A quiet mewl alerted Shizuo, who had still been lost in his train of thought. For another moment, the blonde simply took in the view of Izaya's body under his control. At some point, he'd grabbed the keys to the chastity device and was now rolling them around his fingers, the rattling echoing through the otherwise quiet bedroom,  
“Don't make me beg, sir.” The raven teased, noting Shizuo's wandering eyes over Izaya's aroused body. The rattling of the keys halted as the two made eye contact. Both recognising the glazed over look of lust in the other. The blonde was the first to break it, standing up, gripping the keys and thus Izaya's freedom and moving over to the naked man,  
“Well, since you suggested it, flea...” He reached the other, leaning down, his mouth dangerously close to the other's ear, “Do it. Beg.” The words and the hot breath against his skin elicited another wanton noise from Izaya. 

The larger man had thought it might take some coaxing for the other to follow orders but a desperate mutter of 'Please' dismissed that thought,  
“Please.” He repeated again, sounding remarkably sincere, not that Shizuo would take that sincerity at face-value since this was Izaya Orihara and he could deftly manipulate his way out of many situations, “Please unlock the cage, sir, let me cum, sir...” He reeled off a few more similar sounding pleas before a large hand squeezed his already constricted groin area. A gasp of pain escaped his lips as the keys got ever so closer to the padlock; he couldn't control the impatient buck of his hips to close the gap between him and his freedom. With an irritated growl at the moving hips, Shizuo pushed Izaya's lower half against the wall to keep him still,  
“Stop moving or it's not coming off.” The small padlock and even smaller key were proving too delicate for Shizuo's brute strength; how he'd got the thing on in the first place was a mystery,  
“Too many people would be deprived of such an amazing experience if it doesn't come off, including sir.” Izaya jokingly teased with a quick smirk. It was a short lived expression, however, when Shizuo stopped trying to undo the device and stood up straight again, towering over the smaller man. The arm keeping him pinned to the wall remained in place, however,  
“How many people?” Shizuo muttered through gritted teeth. It hadn't occurred to the blonde that Izaya might be sleeping around with other people outside of these sessions. Burning jealously suddenly coursed through his body. It crossed his mind to throw the other onto the bed and fuck him so hard that he'd never want or need anyone else. But that would definitely mean he liked Izaya, wouldn't it? After all, neither had said this was an exclusive relationship. Well, neither had described it as a relationship either. But still, whatever the fuck this was, Shizuo didn't want Izaya with other people. Ugh. Sooner or later, he'd have to admit that he was enjoying this sessions too much, to the point he'd developed feelings for the flea,  
“I don't want you sleeping with anyone else.” The blonde mumbled, trying to stay as calm as possible since throwing Izaya out of the window in anger might not exactly solve this,  
“What was that, sir?” The question was laced with arrogance. The wall next to Izaya's head received a rough punch, marking the third time today Shizuo had decided to beat up his own apartment,  
“Don't sleep with anyone else.” He repeated, louder, more forceful and directly to the raven since that previous eye contact had been resumed. A hand slipped behind Izaya's head taking a grip in dark locks,  
“Why shouldn't I, Shiz- mmph-” Shizuo firmly kissed the other, cutting off the return of that infuriating nickname. Their was no tongue battle for dominance since the raven hadn't expected the onslaught. The blonde's free hand also slipped behind Izaya, pulling the two into a tighter embrace, bodies pressed flush against each other. The raven's hands also found their way up Shizuo's back to further deepen the osculation.  
When the two where struggling to breath, the larger man finally pulled away,  
“You're... mine...” He stated, sounding surprisingly forceful despite heavily panting. He leant down, key miraculously still in hand and managed to undo the device in one go, letting it drop to the ground much to Izaya's relief; he moaned as cool air hit his finally free cock. Shizuo stood up again as the other hooked his arms around the back of the blonde's neck, bringing them closer once more,  
“Prove it, Shizuo...” He stated and stood on his tip toes to bring his mouth closer to the other's ear, “Fuck me.” He whispered, mimicking Shizuo's actions from earlier.

 

Much like Izaya, Shizuo did not need to be told twice and quickly pushed the other onto the bed on his stomach. The full bar tender outfit quickly joined the pile of clothes forming on the floor and Shizuo joined Izaya just as quickly. A loud, pleasured scream filled the room as the anal beads were removed in one smooth pull from Shizuo and then discarded. Two lubed up digits easily entered Izaya's ass since he'd been stretched all day. To be safe and to tease Izaya for slightly longer, the fingers scissored before a third was added,  
“Just enter me already!” Izaya frustratedly snapped from being constantly teased all day. Shizuo remained surprisingly calm and removed his fingers before slowly positioning the tip of his hard cock. The tip entered at an exasperating pace for the raven and he barely registered the other's hand slipping loosely around his neck. A quick squeeze, momentarily cutting off Izaya's air caused the man to back away from the strangulation, further impaling himself on Shizuo's cock. A tighter squeeze and Izaya backed away quicker until he'd took the manhood to the hilt,  
“Don't forget, I'm in charge here, flea.” Shizuo growled, giving one last lengthy squeeze before moving his hands onto Izaya's hips. The other could barely catch his breath before the slow pace from before rapidly turned into a violent speed; Shizuo's strength been put to good use for a change. The speedy barrage of thrusts meant inaccuracy so Izaya's prostate was randomly hit every few thrusts, surprising him with a jolt of pleasure every time it was brushed. Not that it mattered any more since he'd been on edge all day and finally, finally, his own cock was free! Speaking of which, his manhood deserved some attention. As he reached underneath himself, Shizuo's hands moved from Izaya's hips to his arms, pulling the brunet from a hands and knees position to a semi-knelt position. Either way it was enough to change the angle of thrusts and result in the continuous bombardment of his prostate. A few more thrusts and he would've cum easily but Shizuo felt the need to change positions again, trying to drag this out as long as possible. Izaya was flipped onto his back so the two could face each other. A strong yet welcome hand took the raven's shaft and began to pump in time to the thrusts. After a couple of quick tugs, Izaya groaned, gripping the unfortunate bed sheet below until his knuckles turned white. The orgasm was powerful, sending jets of come up to his throat. He clenched down on Shizuo inadvertently which sent the blonde over the edge too, filling Izaya with the hot, white liquid.

The bed springs squeaked in protest when Shizuo heavily landed next to Izaya, wrapping and arm around him to pull the two flush together; Shizuo's chest to Izaya's back. The blonde's fingers, still lightly coated in lubrication ran up Izaya's chest from the base of his cock to his throat, collecting the semen, “Open.” He simply instructed, cum covered fingers tapping Izaya's lips. The raven obliged and proceeded in thoroughly licking the substance off of the bulky fingers. Once Shizuo was satisfied, his hand draped back down, loosely over Izaya's waist, “Good, now you're clean enough to sleep in my bed.” Shizuo sleepily muttered, the after orgasm effect setting in quite rapidly,  
“Am I safe sleeping here Shizu-chan? I don't want to wake up to another chastity device.” Izaya teased,  
“Shut up and sleep, flea.” Shizuo embraced him one last time before both peacefully drifted off.


End file.
